Currently, engines of heavy trucks, engineering machinery, railway locomotives and marine are all developed towards high power and high load, and the reinforcement degree is continuously improved, and emission requirements are more and more stringent. That a ceramic composite material is added into a head of a piston of an engine can improve thermal fatigue property of a throat of the piston, however, the ceramic composite material has a relatively high cost, which is not suitable for large-scale production and application. Traditional TIG welding technique, which is tungsten inert gas welding with an English abbreviation of TIG (Tungsten Inert Gas Welding) welding, cannot meet requirements for manufacturing a piston with a re-molten reinforced combustion chamber throat.